A Sayians Journey
by Shiny Kuriboh
Summary: Its been almost a year since the cell games, now Gohan's planning to spend a few weeks training with Piccolo but when he stops by the Capsule Corp and one of Bulmas inventions go horribly wrong, how will he handle the change and deal with the new world hes taken to? Rated T GohanxRini


Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic on here and I'd love feedback and any pointers to improve this story. I'm not entirely sure how it'll go or if I'll turn it into a long story, this first chapter is gonna be a sort of test run to see how it looks and if I can expand on it. Now without any further delay, I'll shut up and let you all read and enjoy the story.

* * *

In the valley of Mt. Paozu was a small house with the a an eleven year old boy, getting dressed and ready for a two weeks of training out at the lookout with his teacher, Piccolo. As the boy was he getting ready he heard his mothers voice call out to him, telling him it was almost time for him to leave. "Gohan, I have your bag by the door but if you don't leave soon you won't have time to drop by Bulma's before you go to the Lookout." Chi Chi said as she held a bottle into the mouth of a black haired baby with a wild and spiky hairstyle that mimicked his fathers perfectly. Gohan ran down the stairs in a hurry, before stopping one last second to look at the picture of his father and him before going of to the Cell Games ten months ago, both had large smiles on their faces, with Goku wearing his signature gi and his arm wrapped around Gohans shoulder; while Gohans outfit was a purple gi top and pants, with a white cape with shoulders. He paused a minute as he studied the photo.

'It's almost been a year since you've been in Otherworld, I miss you father.' Gohan thought to himself as he closed the door to his room and jumped down the stairs, excited to finally be able to get back to training after such a long time. He turned the corner and saw his mother standing next to the door with his fully packed bag next to her feet, with a small smile gracing her face. "Thanks for letting me go and train with Piccolo mom, I really appreciate it." Gohan said with a bright smile on his face as he pick up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"You're welcome Gohan, and I think you deserve a break since you've been studying so hard lately, and helping me take care of Goten." Chi Chi said as the 1 month old baby smiled as he noticed the eyes of both people in the room on him. "Now just remember that once the two weeks are up you'll be back to your normal routine, right Gohan?" She asked, trying to keep a firm tone but she couldn't keep it up with how happy Gohan was able to train with his best friend again.

"Of course mom, I understand." He moved forward, hugging his mother and little brother as best he could for a few seconds before pulling away, lightly patting his little brother head. "I'll be back around this time two weeks from now, and I'll do my best at studying when I do." He said as he walked out the front door and jumped up into the air. Gohan turned around and hovered for a second as he turned back and waved to his family,"I'll miss you both while I'm gone, I'll be back before you know it." he said with the infamous Son grin as he blasted of into the sky flying fast as he enjoyed the wind in his hair as he sped off to west City. (I'm pretty sure that's where capsule corp. is but if I'm wrong I'm sorry). Gohan flew for about twenty minutes before he flew over the city limits and landed down in the Capsule Corp lawn. He smile and jogged over to the front door as he pressed the button on the com system to have someone let him in. He sat there for a few seconds before he was surprised by the voice of a woman answering.  
"Hello, Briefs house, Bulma speaking."

"Hey Bulma, it's Gohan, can you let me in please?" Gohan asked shyly as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sure Gohan, I'm glad you're here there's something I really wanted to show you before you went to Kami's. Come to my lab, okay?" Bulma voice came from the com as Gohan nodded his head as he heard the lock on the door activate and open.

"Okay Bulma," he said before he walked down the hallways, looking around as he found his way to her lab, always surprised by how big Bulma's house was,'I don't get why they need a house this big.' Gohan thought out just as the building shook slightly from a burst of energy, Gohan let out a sigh as he immediately recognized the energy. 'Guess they need it for Vegeta'. He finished his train of thought as he turned and looked into the door to Bulmas lab, opening the door carefully,"Hey Bulma, what did you want to show me?" He asked as he saw her hunched over some blueprints on a desk and a strange, metal ring with wires poking out at odd angles that was about twice his size on the opposite wall from Bulma.

Bulma turned around with a smile as she wiped some of the grease on her gloves off onto her light gray jumpsuit with the capsule corp logo imprinted onto the left shoulder. "I wanted to show you my latest invention, or at least the prototype. It's not fully developed yet but if I can get it to work it'll be a whole new form of transportation for the human race. A dimensional transporter, you walk into this one and pop out wherever that one is linked to." She said proudly as she stared up at her own creation with a bright smile as she looked into Gohans eyes to see his reaction.

Gohan stared up at the large ring as her words sunk in, "Wow Bulma that's incredible, I can't believe you were able to create something like this. This is really amazing!" Gohan said as he walked up to examine it better, resisting the urge to reach out and touch it since he was sure he could mess something up if he pulled on the wrong thing. "When do you think you'll be able to test it out?"

"Hopefully now, I was wondering if you would help me test it out Gohan." Bulma said as she walked over to the closet pulling out what looked almost like some strange space suit, with an orange upper body and black pants.

"How could I help Bulma? I have no idea how to work this thing and I'm kinda in a hurry to get to the Lookout to train with Piccolo." He said while giving her a nervous look.

Bulma caught the look and understood where he was coming from, but no matter how much she begged Vegeta, he refused because it would get in the way with his 'important training'. She really couldn't stand him sometimes but that didn't matter now that she had Gohan here."I know but I can't convince Vegeta to do it. Besides I need you because I need someone that can handle themselves in a pinch if something goes wrong." Gohans eyes widened at that statement as his mind ran with all the endless ways this project could go wrong. "But that won't happen, I've ran almost a thousand tests and all went off without a hitch, I just need you to go through it. You'll be perfectly fine with this suit on and you'll pop up through the other portal I have set up in the other room. I promise you'll be fine Gohan." Bulma said again trying to convince the nervous demi sayian that he would be completely fine.

Gohan took in a deep breath as he thought about it rationally, Bulma said she had tested it and gave him her word that nothing would go wrong. He nodded with a sigh as he kneeled down and started to tug on the jumpsuit."Okay Bulma, if you promise its safe then I believe you." Gohan finished as he pulled the his head through the top of the suit and looked the portal dead on. "I guess I'm ready whenever you are."

"Thanks a million Gohan, I'll pay you back for this some day. Just stay there and ready, I'm going to go into the other room and turn it on, then you just walk through, simple as that. Good luck." Bulma muttered with a smile as she walked out and locked the door behind her, going into the room next door and looking in through the mirror seeing Gohan turn to her and give a thumbs up as he pulled the helmet on over his head and pick up his bag and hang it over his shoulder. Bulma set up the connection and held her finger over the button that would trigger both portals to turn on, as she looked over the portal in the room with her as she gave Gohan a countdown. Gohans eyes stared as her fingers counted down from three.. two... one. As there was a intensely bright light from the portal turning on, Gohan was blinded as he did his best to look forward."Okay, you're good to go through it now Gohan." Gohans eyes widened as he heard Bulmas voice come on inside his helmet, before he nodded and and braced himself.

'Well, here goes nothing I guess.' Gohan thought as he started walking forward, feeling the pull from the vortex that was now in front of him. He took a few tentative steps before he threw caution to the wind and ran forward, going straight into the middle of the portal. But just before he full went through it, he heard Bulmas voice cry out, telling him to stop. As Gohan fully passed through he saw a vicious light explode behind him as he looked in front of him. Before he felt himself be thrown around like a ragdoll inside the vortex, Gohan grabbed onto the strap on his bag in panic as he saw a purple light fly directly at him and slam into his chest as he continued falling further down into the white void. Gohan screamed out in pain as he felt his strength drained from him as the purple orb passed through him before he saw an opening. His eyes going wide as the opening grew until it opened enough for him to go through, he braced himself as he went out the tear and continued his decent fast. Gohan looked down as he saw the green grassy hill approaching him fast as he fell, he did his best to try and fly but it was no use. That strange purple ball of energy that hit him had sapped all of his strength and he couldn't get himself to stop falling. Gohan let out a loud yell as he braced himself as best as he could for his impact with the ground before a loud crash and dust cloud flew up into the air. The noise and shock of his impact echoing out onto the city of Tokyo as Gohans body got slammed into the dirt, as the dust around him settled, Gohan groaned as he looked around and struggled to sit up, panting heavily as he patted all over his body, nothing was missing and he was hurt to horribly considering what a weakened state he was in at the moment. 'Man, so much for nothing bad happening, oh well at least I'm not hurt to badly. I guess I'll just fly back to Capsule Corp and tell Bulma I'm okay.' Gohan thought as he ripped off the now tattered remains of the jumpsuit he had been given, revealing his untouched orange gi and blue under shirt. "I'm glad this didn't get ruined but now, which way to Capsule Corp?" Gohan said to himself as he hopped into the air and tried his best to stay afloat, falling back into the ground but not after seeing a large city off into the distance.

Gohan sighed as he realized that his body was to weak to fly at the moment, so he picked up his bag and started walking down the large hill down to the city, but about half way down it Gohan suddenly noticed something. He couldn't sense any of his friends energies, not Piccolos, Tiens, Yamchas, Krillins, or even Vegetas who he can almost always sense at any time. He could still sense energies since he could feel all the peoples kis from the city he was heading to but none of his friends. He started to get worried,"This isn't good, if i can't even sense Vegetas ki but all the kis from that city then where am I?" Gohan muttered out to himself, then the thought dawned on him, Bulmas machine was meant to be a dimensional portal to someplace else so does that mean he was sent to another dimension, there was no way to know for sure until he got to the city to see what kind of differences were there. 'Dad, I hope you're watching over me right now because I could definitely use your help.' Gohan thought with a small frown on his face as he reached the edge of the city limits, looking up at a sign that read the citys name. 'Tokyo huh? At least its a language I can read and understand.' He thought as he walked int the city cautiously, on guard for whatever this city could throw at him.

* * *

Well thats the end of chapter one, I hope its good. I'd love to hear any feedback people are willing to give, or any kind of tips or ideas. I'll be posting chapter 2 a few days after this one so if you liked it then you can look forward to the next one. Have a great day everybody, bye ^^


End file.
